


Perhaps

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An impulse purchase.





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, bashful

Perhaps it had been a bit of an impulse purchase, but Xander knew Laslow's hobbies and he'd seen Laslow pausing to stare into a very specific shop window. Perhaps it had been a little much, judging by the blush on Laslow's face when he opened the box that Xander had delivered. Perhaps asking for a dance, when Laslow was ready, was something Xander should have held off on doing.

Perhaps Laslow in motion, smiling and lost in the music in his mind as he moved was the most amazing thing Xander had seen.

Perhaps he'd given them both a gift.


End file.
